


Blake's Late Night

by Kiiratam



Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake didn't mean to stay up late, but being horny for Yang always seems to lead to the same place...Takes place around Volume 7, Chapter 5 (My BMBLB fic index).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Blake's Late Night

Weiss rolled up her scroll. "I suppose we'll see them in the morning."

  
"I think they're just enjoying some sister-time. Their family bonding time has a lot more Grimm slaying than ours." Blake scanned for her place in her book, paused. "...How's your sister doing?"

  
"Well. I'm... not really used to being around her this much. Not since we were children. But she's doing well." Weiss shifted her feet, holding tightly onto her scroll. "Have you heard from your family?"

  
Blake shook her head. "No, but they're probably headed back to Menagerie by now. I'm sure they're staying busy." _And I've never had to actually stay in touch with them before. I sent them a letter from Argus, but what would I even say in another?_

  
The lights in the dorm room dimmed briefly. Five minutes to lights out.

  
If she couldn't read perfectly well by moonlight, Blake would have resented Atlas Academy's micromanaging more. As it was, it was just another reminder of how regimented life was in Atlas. Beacon hadn't even had a curfew. At least, not one that was strictly enforced.

  
Weiss made a final inspection of her clothes for tomorrow, and crawled into bed. "Good night, Blake."

  
"Night." ...When had Weiss ever wished her good night? Blake didn't _want_ to be suspicious; she'd been enjoying the company of a non-prickly Weiss. But -

  
It was probably just that Ruby and Yang were gone. They usually had a 'good night' or two in them. Blake shifted, sliding under her blankets. She'd been lying on top of them for long enough that they weren't cold, at least.

  
Frankly, Blake could have done with a half dozen more blankets. It wasn't anything like the cold outside - but whoever was in charge of the Atlas Academy thermostat clearly took a perverse glee in setting it as low as possible. They probably got a bonus for that.

  
Briefly, Blake considered just taking all of her blankets and going up to Yang's bunk, to huddle under the doubled weight and warmth. But Yang would probably come back and just fall onto bed - Blake wasn't sure how she'd manage to fall into the top bunk, but Yang would manage it - and Blake didn't want to be crushed.

  
Or, really, didn't want to presume. Everything with Yang was getting better. Not like how it had been, back at Beacon, not exactly, but -

  
_I don't know where we're headed. Not exactly. And I don't want to ruin anything by charging ahead blindly._

  
It wasn't like they had the time to figure anything out, either. Quiet moments had been rare in Atlas. There was always another training session, another mission, another briefing -

  
The lights switched off.

  
-another imposition on their schedule.

  
And for all Blake wanted to stay up until Yang and Ruby were back safe, she also really needed the sleep.

  
If she could catch it, at least. She had been getting used to being able to listen to her team-mates night noises - snores and sleep talking and all. No nightmares that she'd heard. Maybe once Weiss dropped off...

  
Until then, though... Blake dropped her eyes to her book. She still had enough light to keep reading. But it wasn't _that_ good. And it wasn't like the Atlas Academy library had onerous due dates. She marked her place, and set it aside, placing it into one of the cubbyholes off of her bunk.

  
Privately, Blake did admire the sheer amount of storage in the room. Not just the cubbyholes, but individual closets, weapons lockers, shelves for textbooks - not that she was taking advantage of most of it. Everything important was still in her bag, hanging up in the closet. Blake had acquired enough things that she could make it seem like she'd settled in - folding her old clothes and putting them in a drawer, leaving library books and replaceable make-up around - but it was still _Atlas_. She wasn't going to actually unpack.

  
Dwelling on all that wasn't going to help her get to sleep.

  
Blake closed her eyes, and tried to unfocus, let her mind drift -

  
She'd probably wake up when Yang and Ruby got back. They still weren't that quiet. They'd be trying to be quiet, though. Weiss would definitely sleep through it. Blake lodged a thought in her mind, to wake up when she heard the door open.

  
She wasn't worried for Ruby and Yang. They'd kill the Grimm, report their mission a success, and then come back to the room, to collapse into bed. And do it all over again tomorrow.

  
But Blake was going to wake up, so she could wish Yang good night, and squeeze her hand tightly, and fall back asleep, happy little bees buzzing around in her garden of dreams, visiting all of the flowers, clovers and roses and sunflowers and asters and belladonnas and violets and snowdrops and honeysuckle...

  
Blake opened her eyes, because that buzzing **definitely** wasn't inside her head.

  
And the quiet noises Weiss was making weren't sleep-talking, either.

  
_She probably thinks I'm already asleep. I was pretty close._

  
_Or she's so horny she doesn't care._

  
_It's **Weiss**. She'd probably die of embarrassment if she knew I was listening._

  
_And lying here and trying not to listen isn't going to work very well. I need something else to focus on._

  
Weiss tried and failed to stifle a moan.

  
_Quickly._

  
Her book wasn't going to save her. Nothing about it was distracting enough, and what if Weiss heard her turn a page? The light from her scroll presented a similar problem.

  
Blake rolled onto her back, staring up at the underside of Yang's bunk.

  
The noises Weiss was making weren't exactly stimulating the most pure thoughts.

  
Especially when Blake thought about the boxes buried in the bottom of her bag, gifts for Yang, gifts from Yang -

  
Gifts to be used on Yang.

  
Blake hadn't had nearly enough time to experiment, to try things on -

  
-and now was a bad time to go digging around -

  
-but she needed to think about them more.

  
She reached a hand down to her hips, tracing out where the straps of the harness would lie. Definitely something to spend some time making sure it fit properly - nice and snug. She wasn't sure if she wanted Yang's help, the first time. Get all the fumbling with straps out of the way on her own, so their first time was perfect -

  
\- It didn't have to be perfect. And it could be fun figuring it out together, laughing as they tried to get it to fit, Yang's hands on her hips, grinning up at her...

  
Blake tried to keep her breathing steady.

  
_Just her smile! Moon and stars, I don't even have to think about her naked to get worked up!_

  
_Just her smile, and her breath warm on my stomach, telling me I have a cute butt, and cracking up when I blush and become useless and can't talk -_

  
Covering her face with her pillow, Blake desperately ignored how hot her cheeks were.

  
She imagined Yang tugging on the harness' straps, asking Blake if she was forgetting something. And Blake would have to sit down, to try to figure out how exactly the dildo fit into the harness - she had a pretty good idea, but the real thing would probably have a quirk to it, and she really kind of wanted to get it out and figure that out now - but there was also the thought of Yang, still on the floor, waiting for her with bright eyes and her glowing smile -

  
Blake would get it, and she wouldn't even have time to say anything, Yang would just bound up on the bed next to her and immediately grab on, stroking Blake like the strap-on was a part of her. And with practice, Blake could probably extend her Aura over it, be able to feel Yang's hand -

  
But she wouldn't be there at first, and Yang would probably make some dumb joke, how Blake was _soooo_ big and _soooo_ hard, or about the pointlessness of giving a handjob to a strap-on. Not that she'd stop, because Blake would be moving her hips in time to Yang's strokes, proving it wasn't pointless. 

  
It wouldn't take long for Yang to realize how much power she had over Blake. And Yang would definitely have her fun, biting Blake's neck and ears, teasing her - pushing up her shirt and exploring with her fingertips -

  
...Waiting for Blake to beg.

  
Yang wouldn't have to wait long.

  
Taking a deep breath, Blake hugged her pillow tightly. There were just... so many ways Yang could tease her. So many ways Yang could give Blake more and more attention, driving out coherent thought inch by inch, smiling and laughing and joking the whole time.

  
Too many paths for Blake to even pick one, wanting Yang to straddle her and kiss her thoroughly, wanting to just grab onto Yang's hair and get her to lick and suck and moan, wanting to topple over onto the bed, pulling Yang on top of her -

  
In her indecision, Blake was finally warm, her skin hot with imagined caresses. Shoving her pillow aside, she pulled her shirt up and tried to focus.

  
On her back, staring up at Yang as she broke their kiss. 'Love to stay up here and kiss you, but _something_ down there is demanding my attention.' And Yang would do a little wriggle that would have been cute if she was wearing more clothes.

  
But in her underwear - not even fancy lingerie, just her regular wear - Blake grabbed at the sheets, raising her hips -

  
Yang would know how much teasing Blake could take, and press up against the very limit of coherency. Sliding down to Blake's hips, catching the strap-on in her cleavage, looking back at Blake with a wicked grin.

  
Blake didn't know what Yang would say, but there would be _something_ , probably bad enough for Blake to groan - not bad enough for her to look away.

  
But still bad enough that Blake would have enough of bad jokes, and just grab onto Yang's head and get her to put her mouth to a different use -

  
-not that Yang wouldn't _still_ make them any time Blake let her have a breath -

  
\- which would just make Blake push her harder, deeper -

  
\- and from the enthusiastic noises Yang would make, that was her goal all along -

  
\- little chopped up segments of moans -

  
\- and gasps -

  
\- and gags -

  
\- and Yang's drool coating the strap-on, gathering at the base, mingling with Blake's arousal, exciting her even more -

  
\- the base of the strap-on wasn't flat, it was ridged, just enough to excite Blake, not enough to push her over -

  
\- it would have to Yang that did that, the sight of her, Blake's strap-on buried in her mouth, looking up at Blake with her trusting violet eyes -

  
Blake pressed her legs together, her mouth open in a silent scream.

  
Overwhelmed by the sensations, she kept grinding forward against her hand -

  
Even as Yang would slip out from Blake's hands, shed her panties, and go up on her knees, making sure she was well positioned over Blake's strap -

  
Making it obvious that she'd enjoyed herself too -

  
And slowly slide Blake into herself, eyes shut, biting her lip -

  
Breathing heavily, Blake started thrusting upwards, eagerly, desperately, intent on reflecting the pleasure Yang had already given her.

  
She would grab Yang's arms and use them to force her flat, breasts pressed against Blake's, hot breath in Blake's ears -

  
With no leverage, Yang would just have to lie on top of Blake and be subject to her pace. Letting Blake take back momentum, set a rhythm to make Yang moan, and shake, and whisper Blake's name, with such passion that the words caught fire.

  
And when she had seared her love into Blake's mind, and Blake's pace was faltering, Yang would sit back up. Guide Blake's hands to her breasts, and brace her arms against the bunk above -

  
With her wild grin on, she would set a new speed, so it was all Blake could do to hold on...

  
Blake switched hands, dimly registering the semi-coherent noises Weiss was making. They had a note of exhausted finality to them.

  
But Yang wouldn't be content without a big finale, so she would keep going, as fast as she could, as fast as Blake could stand, on the edge where pleasure swirled and blended with pain -

  
-where it didn't matter what the sensation was anymore -

  
\- just that it was Yang -

  
\- Yang, panting, driving harder and harder -

  
\- Blake, head thrown back, trying to match Yang -

  
\- Yang giving full voice to her orgasm -

  
\- Yang, still going full speed, because Blake wasn't finished yet -

  
"Y-" Blake shoved her knuckles into her mouth, biting down, stifling herself before she cried out.

  
\- and it was just one last stab of pain before she plunged into an ocean of joy.

  
She remembered to breathe, and slowly, with each careful inhalation and wavering exhalation, reality crept back.

  
Weiss was quiet. No - regular breathing, the beginnings of murmurings - actually asleep. Blake hoped Weiss wasn't just sprawled out bare on her bed, toys barely out... Again.

  
...Blake should really check, _before_ Ruby and Yang got back.

  
She rearranged her clothes and swung herself out of bed -

  
\- and clutched at the wall as her knees buckled.

  
After a long moment, Blake tested her legs.

  
_Still shaky, but it's not like I have to go far._

  
She took a few steps to the desks, glancing at Weiss' bunk - not wanting to stare if -

  
Weiss hadn't made the same mistake again. She was cozened in bed, looking completely innocent. Blake grabbed the water bottle on her desk and drained it. And leaned on the desk as another quaver went through her legs.

  
When it passed, she crossed back to her bunk and slid back into bed. It took a few moments to arrange her blankets into respectability, but soon, she was looking as innocent as Weiss.

  
_Wake up when the door opens. Say goodnight to Yang._

  
Blake slipped into slumber.

* * *

  
The door swung open.

  
And Blake had a surge of panic, because she was still wearing her strap-on-

  
-no, no she wasn't, it was safely packed away.

  
The door closed, and Yang and Ruby started getting ready for bed, using their scrolls for illumination.

  
And her blankets were finally warm, and her friends were safe, and here, and Blake didn't really need to get _out_ of bed to say good night...

  
Her eyes half-lidded, Blake kept an ear out for Yang...

  
...the clink of Ember Celica being set down...

  
...boots being pulled off...

  
...Ruby and Yang brushing their teeth, Ruby setting her alarm and complaining about it, Yang telling her to hurry up and go to bed, then...

  
...Yang right here, about to climb up to her bunk -

  
Blake reached out and touched Yang's right hand.

  
Yang's smile in the darkness. "Hi."

  
"Welcome back." The words were nothing special, but Blake tried to make her feelings shine through.

  
Yang's smile had gotten wider. "Thanks!" She waved her scroll vaguely. "Talk later?"

  
It was already late enough that it was early. Blake grabbed onto Yang's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Good night."

  
Yang squeezed back. "Good night."

  
Blake let go, and smiled as Yang climbed into her own bed.

  
A good night and a good morning and a good day-

  
_As long as I get to spend them with her._


End file.
